indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Otto Nehrkorn
|profession=Museum Curator |allegiances=Nazi Germany }} Otto Nehrkorn was the assistant curator of the museum in Nuremberg. A loyal Nazi, he helped Dieterhoffmann in the quest to assemble the Spear of Longinus for the Reich, though he disagreed with some of Dieterhoffmann's more violent methods. Biography By March 1945, the tip of the Spear of Longinus had been transfered from the Weltliche Schatzkammer in Vienna to the museum in Nuremburg. Nehrkorn arranged to take the spear tip from the Nuremburg museum to Glastonbury, England, where Dieterhoffmann was attempting to locate the shaft of the ancient weapon. One evening, he arrived on the school grounds near the Chalice Well with the spear tip, just as Dieterhoffmann and his thugs, including Kurt and Jorge, had rescued Dieterhoffmann's son, Seigfried, from a botched interrogation by Henry Jones, Sr., Indiana Jones and Brendan O'Neal. After his superior had explained his plot to their three captives, Nehrkorn obediently presented and gave the spear tip to Dieterhoffmann. As Dieterhoffmann threatened to kill the Jones party, a botany teacher arrived, guiding a pack of schoolgirls on a garden tour. This forced a temporary stalemate with witnesses present. When Indiana Jones dashed off into the bushes, Dieterhoffmann turned and drew his pistol, out of sight of the guided tour, but Nehrkorn dashed after Jones, claiming that he would handle it. Diving through the bushes, he grabbed Jones by his bound arms. Nehrkorn, disliking Dieterhoffmanns' penchant for violence, untied Jones to release him, and let Jones know to punch him to make his escape look convincing. Jones obliged with a solid punch in the face and ran off - but later returned to the scene to rescue his father and O'Neal, and grab half of the spear tip. Later in the night, the Nazis caught up to the Jones party near a hill in Wales. Nehrkorn stayed out of the way as Dieterhoffmann and his thugs attempted to drown the younger Jones in a lake, and kidnap the older Jones, and their driver, Rebecca Stein. The Nazis moved onto Holyhead where they used force to procure the ferry. When O'Neal and the younger Jones appeared and tried to bargain for the release of their friends, Nehrkorn called out as O'Neal was tossing a bundle containing the spear tip into the water. Dieterhoffmann sent his men into the water to retrieve it, and O'Neal and both Joneses escaped. Eventually the bundle was recovered, and the Nazis took the ferry across the sea, accompanied by a submarine. The Nazis regrouped at Connely's Inn in Ireland, where they met up with their Blueshirt allies and Nehrkorn dressed in a blue Nazi uniform with a tie. After Jones rescued their last captive, Stein and stole Seigfriend's piece of the spear tip, Nerkorn got into a chase car with Dieterhoffmann. Going into a bog, they had to stop their car to pick up Seigfried, Jorge and another Nazi, after their car had sank in a pool of water. Eventually they reached the excavation site where they knew that Jones had gone. Nehrkorn was a witness to the mystical assembly of the Spear of Longinus, and avoided being impaled as it flew around the room. As the cave started collapsing, he began to retreat to safety, and was guided away from doom by Indiana Jones. After O'Neal gained control of the spear by standing on the Stone of Fal, Nehrkorn watched as the light of the equinox shone into the room, causing the spear to be illuminated. As Dieterhoffmann died from viewing the spear, the cavern started to shake and crumble again, and Professor Jones dropped the spear. Seeing a chance, Nehrkorn retrieved the assembled spear tip again, and ran for the exit. Indiana Jones realized the theft and chased him, but stopped to pull a praying Seigfried to safety. Getting into the car, Nehrkorn drove off with his enemies unable to follow. Nehrkorn returned the spear tip to Nuremburg, where it was eventually found in a bunker when American forces took the city. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny'' Category:Nazis Category:Characters appearing in comics Nehrkorn, Otto Category:Germans